


Wynonna Earp Imagines

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request: From Prompt List, 17: “You have… Superpowers?” and 19: “Why are you bleeding?”





	Wynonna Earp Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Not set during any particular episode

“Attention all passengers. This is the final boarding call for bus #74 to Purgatory. All passengers for bus #74 to Purgatory, please make your way to the terminal now.”

The announcement repeated itself over the bus terminal’s PA system. Thankfully for you, you had already taken a seat on the bus, your headphones securely fitted to your head, backpack next to you, and the most recent episodes of your favorite podcast loaded up for the three-plus hour trip to Purgatory. The town that happened to be home to a friend you’d made in college, one Waverly Earp.

Granted, you had never met her face-to-face, only emailed and skyped here and there (neither of your laptops had cameras). She sounded and seemed nice enough over the four years you’d both studied dead languages- well, six years and as well as your years of studying magic, not that many people were aware of the latter.

“Well, three hours till arrival,” You said to no one in particular, glancing at your phone’s clock (e/c) eyes staring back. “might as well try and sleep…”

After you exited the bus, you made your way to a place for a drink, opting to give Waverly a call. Your eyes locked in onto a place called “Shorty’s”, the line ringing out.

“Hi, you’ve reached Waverly Earp…”

“Hey, Waverly! It’s-” You started.

“I can’t talk right now, please leave me a message…” The pre-recorded voice continued a muffled mess as you ended the call.

“Time for that drink, eh (Y/N)?” You stopped dead in your tracks, just outside the bar. “Now I’m referring to myself in the third person… I need to get drunk.”

After making your way inside, you took a seat at the bar and got yourself a round of shots. Minutes later a tray of shots appeared before your eyes.

“Here you go, sir. Can I get you anything else?” The voice caused you to look up and come face-to-face with exactly who you were looking for.

“Actually, you can. Would you happen to know Waverly Earp?”

“You could say I know her pretty well. May I ask who’s looking for her?”

“Just a friend by the name of Y/N L/N.”

“Oh my god! Hi! When did you get here?” Waverly came from behind the bar and gave you a big huh which you happily returned.

After catching up with Waverly, she introduced you to her big sister, the infamous Wynonna. You wouldn’t call yourself paranoid… but after you had first met the younger Earp; you may or may not have had your friend Julia Wicker help you with a knowledge spell or two on the Earp family. Which meant you knew about the curse and the demon Clootie and therein the need to keep him buried and the Ghost River Triangle revenants sealed within its borders.

Wynonna exceeded your expectations, especially after meeting her boss, one Deputy Marshall Dolls. You weren’t sure what to make of him just yet. But then again, you weren’t much for authority figures.

____________________________________________

A few hours later, the three of you had headed to the Homestead, Wynonna was pouring drinks and Wave was informing you of the current situation plaguing Purgatory.

“So let me get this straight Y/N. You know Constance Clootie?” Waverly looked at you with a quizzical expression.

“Know of her is a more apt explanation. She thinks her magic is all that and a sack of potatoes. And to her credit, some of it is rather impressive. But, she doesn’t scare me. In fact, I’d love to meet a wife of the demon Clootie.”

Wynonna set down her beer, “Do you have a death wish, dude?"

“No, I don’t, Wynonna. I just want to see if I can scare her.” You said, a wide grin settling onto your face.

“Y/N,” Waverly cut in. “You don’t understand. Constance Clootie, she’s scary and powerful. I mean she brought-”

You placed a finger in front of Waverly, stopping her mid-sentence. “I have a plan.”

Cut to tomorrow, where you, Dolls and the Earps were out near the woods, looking for clues to whatever “lead” Bobo had tasked Constance to find.

You huffed, your foot sinking in the mud after some rain last night. “Waverly? It’s been two hours and we haven’t seen anything yet. I have an idea.”

“We’ll keep looking!” Dolls cut in over comms.

You held back the urge to either toss a rock at Dolls’ head or - nope no or, you just wanted to bean him in the head with a rock. The four of you kept trudging along in the unknown woods of Purgatory. It was a boring monster of a trip, you desperately wanted something exciting to happen. Maybe it would given time.

____________________________________________

“That’s it! I’m tired and annoyed. We’ve been trudging through these woods for hours, Dolls. All our efforts have turned up jack. Now, I’m not saying stop or anything. But, let me try something? See if I can draw her out?”

You didn’t wait for an answer and began casting the more advanced magic tracking spell you and Julia developed as a final project. The spell began to broadcast images of the Stone Witch, in a dingy motel room standing over a pile of bones. More images flooded your mind then everything went blank. You opened your eyes to find Dolls and the Earps staring at you strangely.

“What?” You asked, your eyebrow raised.

Wynonna spoke first. “what was that? You have superpowers or something?”

“No Wynonna,” You chuckled. “Just magic. I just did a spell that centers in on the closest sources of magic so I can find her.”

“Why are you bleeding, Y/N?” Waverly asked.

You touched your face to find blood pouring out of both sides of your nose. You told them that it was simply because of the spell and the lack of people to help cast it. Once the others were calmed down, you told Dolls what you saw. He simply decided that the best thing to do was to head back to the station, come up with a plan and most importantly, get some rest.

You had no problem waiting to confront her, making the hunt last longer.


End file.
